Home
by Keldvok
Summary: To get back home, Crona will have to risk everything. (Set Post-Manga)


Ragnarok's short attention span was only being rivaled by his rage. As he was deflecting the savage blows of Asura, he began to protest Crona's intentions.

"Crona, you idiot! Do you realize what you're doing? If you screw this up, He'll bring down the damn moon on our heads!"

They continued to parry Asura's attacks, looking for an opening whenever possible. While they had dueled many times with the Kishin before, Crona had finally begun to construct an idea that they had never even considered out of fear of failure.

"Ragnarok, just get me close to him, and I'll take care of the rest," they said calmly, and cut their palm. The black liquid ran over their hand, and even seeped onto the blade. As long as they could strike quickly, they would be able to patch themselves back up before they fainted.

"YOU THINK SO?" Asura screamed, his voice hoarse with anger. "Just because you have a little blood on your hand, doesn't mean you've got what it takes to beat me!" the Kishin roared.

As Asura began to draw back to prepare another attack, Crona lunged at him, propelled by a violent mixture of both hope and hatred. Latching their hand on Asura's third eye, they smiled with a macabre grin, and began to resonate intently.

"I've finally got you."

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?"

Crona's smile slid across their face, wrapping around like a serpent.

We're resonating. Can't….Can't you tell?…." they replied, trying to restrain the giggle that was erupting from their very soul. This was not the time for madness, and yet here it was.

The location in Crona's mind glowed with a yellow energy, as if they had seen this lighting before. There were pillars surrounding both Asura and Crona, and visions of both Asura and Crona's memories were draped around the pillars like screens from an old movie theatre.

Asura smirked.

"Oh, I get it. You want to try and fight my memories instead of me, thinking that it will do you some good. Kill my memories, kill me, right? Fine, I'll play your little game. But I'm not going to just kill you now. I'm going to tear every single memory out of that stupid head of yours, and drag you screaming to the bitter end."

He spat, and glared at the Demon Sword as if he could kill them with only a glance.

"You think your Mother was cruel? You'll be begging for dear mommy when I'm done with you."

* * *

"Let's see. Where should I start first? That miserable woman Marie, or that sad excuse for a father figure? Couldn't even keep his own madness at bay without that miserable little wretch."

Asura lurched from his defensive stance towards the screen containing Crona's meeting with Marie and their time at the DWMA. Without Ragnorok's ability to form Black Blood Wings, reaching him in time would have proven impossible, but the sheer speed of the Demon Sword kept the memory intact, and staggered the Kishin with a resounding clang.

Ragnarok began to try and focus Crona to the task ahead:

"We can't keep this up forever Crona. The longer this shit goes on, the more likely he pulls this place apart!"

 _I know, but I won't let him to take away my memories without reason._

Pulling away from Asura, they began to run along the walls of the arena with Ragnarok's assistance, looking for an opportunity to strike. The resounding ringing in their head confirmed that Asura had taken his first toll on their mind. They began to recite a mantra of sorts, trying to see what memory he had eviscerated:

 _Maka, Marie, Medusa_

 _Maka, Marie, Medusa_

Crona began to breathe a sigh of relief.

 _Alright, nothing serious yet. I can deal with this. Just focus on what really matters._

"One down, Demon Sword, all of your mind to go!" Asura shrieked with a manic glee, their eyes narrowing with spiteful vision. "You're not faster than I am, and you will lose everything you hold dear for your arrogance!"

Asura continued to hack and slash at the numerous screens in front of him, the memories unfurling like a well-worn flag onto the floor of Crona's mind.

Crona flew faster, frantically trying to hold onto their memories as their mind was beginning to draw blanks:

 _Almost….Got….Him…SO…CLOSE!_

They brought Ragnarok down with planet-shattering force onto a screen furthest from Asura, when they began to hear the Kishin gasping for breath.

* * *

"Forgetting how to breathe is rough isn't it, asshole?" Ragnarok said with a haughty laugh. Crona began to chuckle deeply, their breaths pained, but consistent.

"That's pretty funny, Ragnarok."

"Oh, now I know the world is ending."


End file.
